Signage terminals are recently becoming widespread in many places such as shopping malls, airports, stations, public offices, and the like. Signage terminals display a variety of kinds of information such as advertisements, weather information, guide maps, and the like, to provide a range of convenience to passerby. In order to provide a wider range of convenience to users using such signage terminals, techniques of providing services to individual users have been developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technique of recognizing a user by facial recognition, and displaying contents corresponding to the recognized user's preference on a signage terminal.
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of displaying contents for an individual user on a signage terminal according to the user's attribute information such as sex, age, and the like.
Also, Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique of authenticating a user, and displaying previously registered information which is to be provided to the user, on a signage terminal.